Whispers
by Strega
Summary: Heero and Duo Yuy are the picture perfect couple. Heero is on the fast track of a major corporaton. Duo is devoted to his family and good works. But behind closed doors hide's a painful secret Duo must keep from the world at any cost...*Abused Duo*


Title: Whispers  
  
Author:Strega  
  
Rating: PG-13/R for now, NC-17 later  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 6+LN, 5+2, 6x2  
  
Warnings: AU, fusion with book Whispers by Belva Plain., bastard Heero (sorry!), language, SLASH!!!, OOC,  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing bish. The Book Whispers isn't mine either. I'm just borrowing the storyline/plot. Don't sue!  
  
Notes: This fic is going to follow the storyline for most of the book, but I'm going to make big changes in when things happen and what happens. In the book the main character (Duo), has children, so I'm going to have to work on that. * * * =flashback  
  
Spring 1985  
  
In his attempt to dodge Heero's hand, he fell and struck the edge of the hotel night stand. Now he lay on the floor, slightly stunned by the sudden rush of pain. He leaned against the wall, lightly touched his cheek, and silently gasped at the sight of blood on his hand. Heero stared at him wide-eyed.  
"Oh God!" he knelt next to him. "God, move you hand. Let me look Duo. Thank God it's nothing. Only an accident. Let me help you up."  
  
Duo pushed him away, "Don't fucking touch me!" He pulled himself up and sat down on the edge of the bed. Heero hurried around the room, "Where's the first aid kit? You'd think they would have one...here it is." He made his way back to Duo. His worried expression was sickening. Duo closed his eyes, and tried to shut off the sound of Heero's voice. Trying to soothe him, reassuring.  
  
"You tripped over the rug. I wasn't going to hit you, I didn't mean to raise my hand. I was just...I was trying to make you understand how important this is to me."  
  
He opened his eyes, "You don't think I don't know how important this convention is to you? It's all you've been talking about for months now. I told you already, I didn't mean to leave your dinner jacket at home. I was told the other men here wouldn't be wearing them" Heero threw the first aid kit on the bed next to Duo, "And you are too stupid to know the difference." He growled, pacing the room.  
  
"If it means anything, I'm sorry. I was told-" "That's another of your problems. When will you learn to stop trusting everyone who 'seems nice enough'?" Duo shrugged and stood. Heero glanced at his watch, "It's almost seven, and dinner starts at eight. Let me have a look at your face." "I can take care of it myself. Leave me alone."  
  
In the bathroom he closed the door. The full-length mirror reflected a thin, but well toned man. A few freckles dusted on his nose. Chestnut bangs slightly obscured his violet eyes. His hair, a long braid that reached a little past his butt. His heart shaped face was disfigured by a bruise, much larger then he had thought. Brightly blue and green, with tints of deep purple. He was horrified. Heero opened the door and gasped, "Christ! How can you go out there like this? Unless you don't..." He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" Duo asked, turning around to glare at him. "I'm not sure. I could always say the airlines lost my bag, and you've caught a stomach virus or something. Get comfy, take a hot bath, order room service, anything you want. Just relax."  
  
Duo stared at him, "You've figured it all out, like usual." Everything was ruined. All his planning for a happy romantic weekend away. The new violet silk dress shirt, the exact shade of his eyes. All the joy gone. Ruined. And he had the nerve to stand there, confidant, handsome, prepared to cope and move on.  
  
"I hate you." Duo whispered.  
  
"Oh Duo, will you give it a rest? Get it together. I have to for both our sakes, make an appearance and make the best of this opportunity. All the top bosses will be there, and I can't afford to be distracted. I need to keep a clear head. Good thing my other suit is pressed."  
  
"I know, I pressed it" "At least you got that right."  
  
"Everything in your life is right because of me. I make sure you have what you need for your job. If you forget something at home, I tramp up to your office and bring it to you. I keep your life straight everyday of my life."  
  
"Will you keep your voice down? These walls are thin, people can hear us in the hall. Do you want to disgrace us both?"  
Duo suddenly felt all his energy rush out of him. Everything refused to work and he dropped face down onto the large bed. He silently pleaded. "Go away, go away."  
  
Heero moved about, getting dressed. When he was ready to leave he came to the bed. "Duo?"  
  
"Just go away." He muttered into the blanket. A few seconds later the door clicked shut. At that moment everything was released. All the humiliation he felt, the heartache, all flowed out in tears he could never shed when anyone was around. "Such a little firecracker," Mother used to say to him. Duo collapsed into long, heaving sobs of remorse.  
  
Much later when he was calm and emptied, he got up and walked to the window for no reason. Thirty floors below, the city was alive with night life. Everything was in motion outside. In his room, everything was still. Duo stood there, staring out at the city. After a while the silence began to buzz in his ears. "I have to get out of here," he said aloud.  
  
Putting on his coat, he drew up the collar up and headed out. There were only two other people in the elevator, and they were too engrossed in themselves to notice Duo. Outside, the cold spring air stung Duo's bruise. At the drugstore, he stopped to get something for it. Duo didn't say anything as the man behind the counter handed him some soothing ointment. His eyes showed his pity. Duo didn't try to explain. He was tired of making up excuses for Heero.  
  
He walked to the local park, and sat down on a bench. Couples strolled past him, laughing and talking. So happy. It hurt to watch them. To watch them enjoy what he and Heero used to have. Their life together had begun so well...  
  
* * *  
  
"Why do they call you Midge?" that was the first thing he ever said to him. "Why? On the list says your name is Duo Maxwell." Duo shrugged, "It's short for midget. I'm the smallest in my family, so that's what everyone calls me." "You're nowhere close to being a midget." He looked Duo up and down, a serious expression on his face.  
  
It was his eyes that captured him, the cobalt blue, that changed according to his mood. H was confident, his clothes and diction were perfect, and he demanded perfection from everyone around him. "I'm going to call you Duo from now on," he said that day, "and tell everyone to do the same." Then one day Heero asked him to go out to dinner with him.  
  
"You look radiant." Quatre, Duo's stepbrother said. "Thank you. I'm still thinking, Why me?"  
"Why not you? You have more life and energy in you than six or seven people. Why do you think all the boys and girls-"  
"It's not the same. He's different. He's distinguished."  
"How old is he anyway?"  
"Almost twenty-eight."  
"And you're twenty going on thirteen. Filled with dreams and fantasies."  
  
"Tell me about yourself, he had begun when they sat down with the candlelight between them.  
Duo hesitated, "There isn't much to tell.  
"There always is. Start from the beginning. Where were you born?"  
"I don't know exactly, but I was raised in Iowa." At Heero's inquiring look he continued. "After I was born I was left on the doorstep of a church. They ran an orphanage, and I was lucky enough to be adopted by my parents. My Mom died a few years ago, and my dad still lives there. My dad has a child from his first marriage, my brother Quatre. He moved here and got married, so I came here too. There weren't really any jobs back home. This is my first one. I hope I'm doing well."  
"I'm sure you are."  
"I wanted to see the city." He nodded, "It's a wonderful place to live. You're beautiful." He remarked suddenly. Duo blushed, "Thank you." "You don't think you are, do you? I'll tell you. Your skin is white as milk, like a porcelain doll." Duo blushed for the second time that evening. "Now it's your turn, tell me about yourself."  
  
"Born and raised in Orlando. No siblings, which made it lonely at times. My parents were very loving. I had a good childhood. They did spoil me a little though." He paused for a heartbeat. "They were killed in a car accident the summer I graduated college."  
Duo gasped, "How awful for you!"  
  
When he went home later that evening, he lay awake unable to sleep. I want to spend the rest of my life with that man, he though. Who am I fooling though? We spent one evening together, he probably doesn't even want me. He had wanted Duo though, and wanted him badly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Note* There's a lot more to this part, but that would have made it way too long. So it will be part of pt 2. Comment's and Constructive criticism welcome. Flames will be mocked. Thank you! 


End file.
